Eternal Silence
by Flower Gal Aeris
Summary: A re-telling of Final Fantasy VII. The last two remaining Cetra, Sephiroth and Aeris, set out to destroy the spawn of Jenova. But what was once a simple mission grows into a massive fight to save the life of the Planet, and keep all life from slipping int
1. It All Unfolds...

Final Fantasy

Final Fantasy

Eternal Silence

Chapter 1

"Yo, c'mon newcomer!" A burly voice shot through the air. A blonde man jumped off the train, just as the tall and rather large man ran off. Two blue-uniformed soldiers took his place. "Damn" The ex-SOLDIER drew his sword, "Bring it on!" The braver soldier stepped forward, to be greeted with a slash across the stomach. The other looked at his fallen companion then ran off. "" The mercenary ran after his comrade, and was greeted by the rest of the team.'

"Hey, you weren't lyin' when you said you used to be in SOLDIER! It ain't every day we get one to join AVALANCHE!" A skinny, dark-haired man complimented. 

A lighter colored woman looked up from hacking into the gate, "Biggs, wasn't SOLDIER our enemy? What's he doing with us?" 

Biggs shook his head, "Jessie, he said he used to be in SOLDIER. He quit, and is helpin' us now." He looked back to the blonde mercenary, "I didn't catch your name." 

"Cloud." 

"Cloud, huh? I'm-" 

Cloud interrupted him, "I don't really care what your names are. Once we're done blowin' this place I'm leavin'."

"YO!" 

The small group looked up to their leader. "I told y'all not to move in a group! Our target's the makou reactor! Split up and meet there!"

"Perfect timin' Barret, I just about gotthis code" The gate to the reactor opened. "Figured!" 

Everyone ran through the gate and dispersed, except Cloud and Barret. "Ex-SOLDIER, eh? I don't wanna trust ya, but I ain't gotta choice" Barret gave Cloud a glare, "You better not pull any shit, boy"

Before Cloud could answer, Barret had already started towards the reactor. Cloud looked up to the reactor, then ran after his comrades.

By the time Cloud caught up with the others, they were already in the reactor; Biggs and Jessie were hacking into security to get them in. "Yo, spikey-ass! Is this your first time in a reactor?" 

Cloud shook his head, "No, I did work for the Shin-ra, and they only own every makou reactor out there." 

"Don't get cocky wit' me damn Shin-ra, suckin' the blood out of the Planet just to make some money" 

Cloud shrugged, "It ain't my problem"

"That's it! You comin' with me now, smart-ass!" 

Biggs looked up, "Are you two done?" 

"Jus' shut up and get the door open!" Biggs cleared his throat and pointed to the now-open gates. Jessie stood in the opening, tapping her foot impatiently. "O-oh" Barret ran with Jessie to the elevator. 

Cloud looked to Biggs, "You coming?" Biggs shook his head, "Someone's gotta keep the gates open." Cloud shrugged, then ran into the elevator. 

Jessie hit the Close Door' button, and the elevator closed, beginning its descent into the bowels of the reactor. Barret folded his arms across his chest, and eyed Cloud incredulously. 

The mercenary looked up, "What?" 

Barret shook his head, " Once the blood's all drained from the Planetthat's it. Ain't no second chances." 

Cloud rolled his eyes, "You think I didn't know already? It isn't like I care, anyway." 

The elevator reached the lowest level of the reactor, and Jessie ran out as soon as the doors opened. Barret looked back at Cloud for a moment, "Well, remember this boy, when the Planet dies, do does your spiky ass." With that, Barret ran out, soon followed by Cloud.

The numerous monsters that emerged from the makou below were no matches for Barret and his team. Once they reached a tall ladder, Jessie stopped. "Ok, I'll stand guard here. Just be careful out there guys, all right?" 

The two men nodded and climbed down to the depths of the reactor. While climbing, Cloud slashed at a small monster trying to bite his arm. "Damn monsters"

Barret hopped down, "What, ya can't handle it?"

Cloud narrowed his eyes, and jumped down the last few rungs of the ladder, "No, I'm just sick of them." 

Barret smirked, "Sure, whatever." The two walked to a large tank, with various pipes leading upwards from it. 

Cloud looked at Barret, "Allright, set the bomb." 

Barret shook his head, "Still don't trust ya. You set the bomb, and I'll watch ta make sure you don't try pullin' no shit." 

With an annoyed sigh, Cloud leaned down and placed a small cube onto the tank. The minute he stood up, a siren wailed, echoing off the walls of the reactor. 

"Hope you ready, cuz here they come!" 

The clanking of metal hitting metal was heard, and Cloud saw a large, red robot clunking towards them; the Guard Scorpion. He unsheathed his Buster Sword, as Barret readied his gun, which was conveniently grafted onto his arm. The machine stopped no farther than five feet in front of them, and lifted its tail.

"Barret, don't attack yet! It'll counterattack!" 

Barret rolled his eyes, and shot his gun. The machine shook, and shot a laser at both of them. "Dammit! Stupid shithead!" Barret cussed and unleashed a Big Shot. The machine staggered back, letting its tail down. It then shone a light onto Cloud, and then shot him with one of its rifles. Cloud stepped back, but put his sword away, "Bolt!" A loud crackle was heard, and the robot shook violently. Barret tried shooting again, causing more damage than before. The robot counter-attacked by shooting Cloud. His eyes flared, and he lifted his sword. He jumped up, and drove his sword through the robot, cutting through wire and sending sparks flying. 

The machine shook before exploding in a grand flash of blue and white. Cloud was thrown back, "Damn!" Barret grabbed the Assault gun that clattered to the ground, and looked at Cloud while fitting it on. "Yo, get your ass up! We only got a few minutes before this place blows!"

Cloud opened his mouth to reply, but Barret was already halfway to the ladder. He ran to catch up, and two 1st rays and a mono drive attacked the two. Barret dispatched the mono drive with a few rounds in his gunarm, and Cloud took care of one of the 1st rays. The remaining 1st ray shot at Barret, who countered with a quick few rounds, ending the battle. Cloud grabbed the prize, a potion, before continuing after Barret. He had just caught up to him, when he saw Jessie stuck in one of the gaps in the floor. Barret stopped to wait for them.

"You all right?"

"my leg got stuck."

Cloud grabbed Jessie's hand, tenderly but firmly, and tugged her free.

"Thanks!"

Barret nodded at the two and ran back towards the elevator. Cloud and Jessie were not too far behind. They made it up the stairs, Barret muttering, "Damn stairswhoever invented em had a bug up der ass" and other obscenities the whole way. They made it into the elevator, Barret nearly falling into it, and waited.

"Whassamatter, boss? Can't handle a flight of stairs?"

Barret glared at Cloud, "Shat yer spikey-mouth"

The doors opened with a creak, and the trio ran out. Biggs looked up and punched the codes into the security doors in time for them to go through. All of them ran out to the bridge. They were just about home free now 

The reactor let out an eerie creak..

Jessie tripped, and Cloud stopped to help her up, "C'mon!"

The two dove off the bridge and into the exit' just in time.

A great ball of flame erupted into the sky, shockwaves ringing outward over the great city of Midgar, shaking all within close range. Windows broke, all electricity in sector 8 flashed off, and inside the Shin-Ra building, a dark figure slammed his fist onto the desk.

"Dammit! Those fucking rebels are at it still!"


	2. Escape

Final Fantasy 

Final Fantasy 

Eternal Silence

Chapter 2

"Clear the entrance!!!"

Jessie pushed a small red button on a control panel, then ran for the exit. The rest of the terrorists followed. Before they could make it out, the entrance to Makou reactor #1 burst into flames.

"SHIT!" Barret shouted as he jumped through. Cloud followed, then came Biggs and Jessie. 

"Geez, Jess, couldn't you have added an extra five seconds?" Biggs commented, as he smothered a flame on his sleeve.

"Oh! Well maybe you should just run faster!" Counter-acted Jessie.

"Awright, enough of yer bickering." Barret yelled, earning everyone's attention. "Get the hell outta here before the Shin-Ra come. Split up, and meet at the Sector 8 station. Move out!" 

Jessie and Biggs hopped over a fence and disappeared into the darkness. Barret headed up a rotted set of wooden stairs, but was interrupted by Cloud.

"Hey, wait"

"Look, if it's about yer money, save it when we ain't being chased by the Shin-Ra!"

With that, Barret ran off. Cloud sighed and kicked a stone, watching it skip across the pavement. "Well maybe I should leave too" He jammed one hand into his pocket and walked up the stairs also.

~*~

"Hey, move it!!" A punk kid ran through the alley, knocking a young woman over in the commotion.

"Ouch hey, watch where you're going next time!" The girl sighed, standing up. She looked down at her basket of flowers, and picked it up. "Well, at least my flowers are safe.." She looked up, brushing the dirt off her pink dress, and saw a young man with spiky blonde hair passing through. 

"Excuse me"

Cloud looked up. "Hmm?"

"What happened?"

Cloud shook his head, "Nothing" He took notice of the flowers then. "Hey don't see many of those around here."

The girl cocked her head, "Oh, do you like them? They're only a gil"

Cloud dug his hand out of his pocket, pulling out a five-gil coin. He took the young lady's hand, and placed it in her palm.

"Keep the change.."

The flower girl smiled, and looked into her basket. She pulled out a pink iris flower, and handed it to him.

"Thank you."

Cloud nodded, "Thank you. And be careful there was an explosion recently. Maybe you should head home."

The girl nodded back, and began to walk away. Cloud looked on, "Something about her"

His thoughts were interrupted with a train whistle.

"Oh shit"

Cloud started to run down the street, towards the station. Two Shin-Ra guards took notice. "Hey, you!!"

"Crap" Cloud stopped, dead center on the bridge.

"Don't move any farther, or we'll shoot!"

"I don't have time to be screwin' with you guys!"

"Enough yappin' grab him!"

The train whistled again, and started moving, right under the bridge. Cloud ran to the edge, and jumped.

*~*


	3. Seventh Heaven

Final Fantasy

Final Fantasy

Eternal Silence

Chapter 3

" Cloud never showed up" Biggs muttered, leaning on the wall.

"You don't think they got him Barret?" Jessie asked.

Barret pounded his fist onto a nearby crate. "The hell do I look like, a mind reader?"

"Sorry"

A pounding was heard on the roof of the train car, catching Bigg's attention. " nah. Couldn't be."

Jessie looked up, "What?"

The pounding came harder, this time on the door.

Barret looked over, "The hell?"

The door slid open, and no one was there.

"Jus' the wind."

Just then, a person jumped in, landing on the floor.

"Cloud!"

"Cloud..!"

Biggs and Jessie said in unison.

Cloud rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry I'm late."

Barret pounded the crate again, "You damn right, you late! Jus' come jumping in, actin' all fancy n' shit"

"Hmm. You were worried about me?"

"Hell no!" Barret threw open the door to the next car. "Let's get goin.'"

Barret jumped through. Biggs looked at Cloud before following, "Hey, nice job back there!"

Jessie closed the side door, "Be careful. Don't want to fall out."

She looked at Cloud and nodded, "Thanks for helping me back there, at the reactor."

"No problem."

Jessie smiled, then hopped through to the next car. Cloud jumped through next.

~*~

**"****_Welcome to Midgar Lines. Last train out of Sector Eight Station. Expected time of arrival is 11:45PM, Sector Seven Train Graveyard_****" **

"Well, let's jus' chill here. We got a good hour fore we're home." Barret told the group. The four members of AVALANCHE were the only people on that train car. 

Jessie walked over to a monitor showing cyber-map of Midgar, attached to a wall. "Hey Biggs, c'mere!"

Biggs chuckled, and walked over to Jessie, sliding an arm around her shoulders, "We watching your favorite show again?"

Jessie giggled, and slapped his shoulder playfully. "I like flashy stuff! So what! You have a pretty odd obsession with--"

Biggs silenced her with his hand, "Eh not here." 

Whilst Biggs and Jessie watched the monitor, Cloud sat down. He looked out the window, as the train began its descent into the slums. Whatever part of the sky that could be seen before, was now blocked out by the plates. Cloud sighed, "Pretty un-settling scenery"

Barret looked up, "..huh? Never thought I'd hear something like that from you."

"Yeah, well" Cloud looked down to the flower he received earlier. wonder how she managed to grow these'

Barret continued, "But people still thrive down here. It's polluted n shit, and a breeding hole for deh' scumbags, but there's also those who have no choice, and make da best of it."

Cloud put the flower away in a secure place, "You're right. No one lives in the slums because they want to"

Biggs and Jessie moved to a seat, Jessie falling asleep against Biggs. Barret chuckled quietly, but kept silent otherwise. 

And Cloud thought about nothing in particular, as the train finished its descent down the pillar, and entered the slums.

~*~

**_"Attention all passengers. We have arrived at Sector Seven. Please gather your belongings, and thank you for riding with Midgar Lines."_**

"Hey Jess we're home." Biggs gently shook Jessie awake.

"Mmm? Was I asleep?"

"Heh." Biggs stood up, pulling Jessie up with him.

Barret got up next, heading out. 

Cloud exited last, and joined the others.

"Ey, ya'll, over here!" Barret shouted, once the train had left.

The group quickly congregated, listening intently.

"This mission was all good, but there's other Makou reactors to come! Don' go bein' scared of that explosion! Cuz the next one's gonna be bigga than that!"

"Yeah! Jessie's workin' on a bigger bomb this time. Right?"

Jessie blushed, "Don't act like it's a big deal"

"Awright, les' split up, meet at the hideout in five minutes!"

Biggs and Jessie walked hand-in-hand one way, Barret took another path. Cloud looked at a small spot near the stairs, then shook his head, and ran after.

~*~

"Shelia, get me Reeve."

"Yes, Mr. President."

A few minutes later, the door to President Shin-Ra's office opened, and a tall, skinny man walked in. He had ebony hair running from his head, down his cheeks to end in a goatee on his chin, and cool brown eyes.

"Reeve, it happened again."

"I-I'm sorry sir. I'll tighten the security in the--"

"No need. I will go personally. There have been rumors flying around, that they will attack the No. 5 Reactor next, am I right?"

"Y-yes, sir."

President Shin-Ra stood up, to face Reeve. Even though he was a good foot shorter than him, the President was still his superior.

"Arrange for a helicopter there at 9am. They're likely to strike early."

"Yes sir. I'll inform Bill to have it ready for you."

The President nodded and dismissed Reeve, who took a short bow at the waist before heading out. Just as he put his hand on the doorknob, Shin-Ra spoke up again.

"And Reeve this better not happen again."

"I-it won't, sir."

~*~

Barret walked up the stairs to a building, with one sign that read "Tifa's Seventh Heaven" and another that read, "Sorry, We're Closed." Ignoring the latter, he entered the building, to be greeted by a little voice.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

A small child ran up to Barret, jumping into his arms.

"Hey how's my babe?"

A young woman walked from behind the bar, wearing a black mini-skirt and white halter-top, her long, dark, chocolate hair tied at the very end.

"Marlene, tell your daddy what you did today?"

The child looked up at her father, "I helped Tifa make the drinks!"

Barret chuckled, "Really?"

Biggs and Jessie ran up the stairs and entered the bar, laughing and heading towards the back room.

Cloud followed, one hand jammed into his pocket, the other dangling freely at his side.

"Hello, Cloud. How did your day go?"

He looked up at the woman, "it was fine. How was yours Tifa?"

Tifa smiled, "Great."

A short, stout man, Wedge, came up an elevator,' consisting of a pinball machine. 

"Hey, you guys gotta see the news!"

Barret went down the shaft, Marlene perched on his shoulder, and Wedge followed. Cloud was about to step on, when Tifa interrupted him.

"Hey Cloud, why don't you sit down?"

Cloud shrugged his shoulders casually, and sat on one of the stools.

"Something to drink?"

"give me something hard."

Tifa nodded and turned around, grabbing a glass with one hand and a bottle with the other. She turned around and slid it down the bar, for Cloud to stop with his palm.

"Hehe, nice catch."

"" Cloud took a sip of his drink.

"How did the mission go?"

"Fine"

"Good. I was so afraid you'd be hurt.."

Cloud slammed his glass on the bar, "What's with you suddenly, Tifa?"

"Idon't know. I was just worried, I guess."

Cloud took another sip of his drink.

"..be sure to get your pay from Barret."

Cloud set the now empty glass on the bar, wiping his mouth roughly with his free arm. He then stood up, "Don't worry. As soon as I get my money I'm leaving."

He walked over to the pinball machine, and lowered down below.

~*~

**_"explosions. This will come to an end, so Midgar citizens need not fear. I have mobilized SOLDIER to prevent any more senseless explosions. Thank you, and good night."_**

**_"And in other news--"_**

Wedge clicked the TV off. "Heh, quite a speech."

"Daddy, what did you and Biggs and Jessie and Cloud do tooday?"

"We went out to visit someone, sweetie."

"Who?"

"Santa Claus."

"Wow, really? Do you know if he's gonna bring us a new house for Christmas?"

" maybe."

Wedge looked at Barret jokingly, mouthing the words, Nice cover-up.'

Barret just glared, and Wedge quickly looked away, just as Cloud came downstairs.

"Oh, hi Cloud. What's up? (Psst—watch out for Barret.) Oh yeah, wasn't the bomb Jessie made great?"

"Yeah (Psst—I already noticed..)..thanks."

Cloud sat down on a crate, and Barret looked at him.

"'Ey, I got a question. Was there any of dem SOLDIER's fightin' us today?"

Cloud looked up, "If there were, you wouldn't be alive to ask that question."

Barret glared and motioned with his gun-arm, "Don't go thinkin' you so bad jes' cause you was in SOLDIER. Your spiky ass is workin' for AVALANCHE now, you betta' not have any ideas bout goin back to Shin-Ra!"

Cloud slammed his fist on the crate, and stood up. "Shin-Ra? What the hell are you talking about? You think I'm still working for them?"

Barret arched an eyebrow, "Mebbe."

Cloud glared up at him, "I'm going upstairs. I want to talk about my money."

Just as Cloud was about to get on the elevator, Tifa jumped down the shaft. She saw Cloud and asked, "Cloud, where are you going?"

Before he could answer, Barret snapped, "Jus' leave him alone Tifa! Looks like he still misses Shin-Ra!"

Cloud spun around, "Shut the hell up, Barret! I don't care for Shin-Ra, or SOLDIER!"

He shook his head and headed back to the pinball machine, "But don't get me wrong! I don't care for AVALANCHE either, or the Planet, for that matter!"

He slammed his hand on the button, and disappeared upstairs. Tifa shook her head, "I'll go try and talk some sense into him." She called the elevator back down, and got on.

~*~

Damn him if he wants to be such a smartass, then screw him and his whole group'

Cloud stared at the door, then his thoughts were interrupted.

"Cloud, please..!"

He turned around, "Tifa, what?"

"Please stay, don't pay any attention to Barret! He's just being himself.."

Cloud shook his head, "Sorry Teef" He started walking towards the door.

"So, that's it then?! You're just going to walk out on your childhood friend like that?"

He spun around, "?"

Tifa shook her head, "You forgot our promise didn't you?"

"Promise?"

"Remember, Cloud! It was seven years ago, in December"

~*~

she won't show'

A young Cloud sat on the side of the well, dressed quite light for such a cold winter day.

"sorry I'm late.."

Tifa climbed up the well, to sit next to him. 

"So, wasn't there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

Cloud nodded, "Come this Spring, I'm leaving this town for Midgar."

Tifa looked down, "all the boys are leaving this town.."

"Yes but I'm different from all of them. I'm not just going to look for a job"

Tifa looked up at him questioningly.

"I want to join SOLDIER. So I can be like Sephiroth."

" the Great Sephiroth"

Cloud nodded.

"will you be in the newspapers if you do well?"

Cloud looked down, "I don't know. But I won't be able to return to this town for a while."

"let's make a promise then."

"what?"

"Umm if you get really famous, and I'm ever in a bind, you'll come save me."

"what?"

"Come on! Promise me!"

Cloud nodded, "All right, I promise."

~*~

"I remember now."

Tifa smiled, "Then, will you stay?"

Cloud shook his head, "I'm not famous"

Tifa frowned, "So? Please, Cloud. Please stay with us."

"Yo, Spike!"

The two turned around to see Barret getting off the elevator, "Here's your damn money." He tossed Cloud three 500gil coins.

Cloud looked at Tifa's hopeful expression, then at Barret, "You call this my pay..? You gotta be kidding me."

Tifa brightened up, "You mean"

"I'll do the next mission for 3000gil.

"WHAT?!?!?!?"

"Barret, calm down (psst we're really hurting for help, right?)"

" (psst that money's to pay for Marlene and her school!)"

Barret looked at Cloud, "2000!"

Cloud smirked, "Deal."

Tifa hugged him, "Thanks, Cloud."


	4. Sephiroth and Aeris

Final Fantasy

Final Fantasy

Eternal Silence

Chapter 4

"Seph?"

The flower girl walked into sector five, looking around for her partner. "Sephiroth?" She walked over to her house, but to no avail. "Hmm." She turned around, to find herself staring into a pair of makou-green eyes.

"Heh were you looking for me, Aeris?"

Aeris smiled and threw her arms around him, "Yes I was!"

Sephiroth embraced her, then looked down at her, "So how did your day go?"

Aeris' smile dropped, ".. I need to talk to you."

Sephiroth furrowed his brow, "About what?"

Aeris took hold of his hand, and led him into the house. They sat at the table, and Sephiroth looked at her, listening intently.

" I saw.. _him_, today."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes, "After all this time Who is it, then?"

"I don't know him, but he looked like he was, or is, a SOLDIER. Makou eyes, standard uniform he carried a rather large sword too."

"did he have blonde hair?"

Aeris nodded, "Styled pretty odd spikey,' I guess, is the word."

"Cloud."

"..you knew him?"

Sephiroth nodded, "He was my second in command back in SOLDIER, before that accident in Nibel. Good fighter too. Are you sure it's him?"

"Yes.. the Planet was crying out when I saw him I went over and asked what had happened; it was right after the reactor had exploded. He didn't want to talk about it, but he bought a flower. And if I'm not mistaken, he was hitting on me while he did." Aeris shuddered lightly.

Sephiroth glared, and clenched his fist. "."

Aeris noticed, but kept going, "..so, if we've found Jenova's son, now what do we do?"

". We have to kill him."

~*~

"Cloud, wake up!!" Tifa ripped the blankets off of Cloud, looking quite angry.

"ACK!!!" Cloud jumped up, looking around, "What's going on???"

Tifa giggled, and threw Cloud his uniform, "Barret's getting pissed, we were supposed to leave an hour ago, but a certain spike-boy slept in!"

He blushed, "Oh" 

Tifa walked out, letting Cloud change.

~*~

"Well, you two look like ya slept good!" Barret crossed his arms, looking at Biggs and Jessie, who both had bedhead, Jessie having many hickeys over her neck and what part of her chest was visible. They blushed, and Jessie giggled. 

Biggs wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and looked at Barret, "Well, maybe you're jealous! When was the last time you got any?"

It was Barret's turn to blush, "Honey-bee Inn last month"

The group laughed, just as Tifa walked in, "Hey guys." She caught sight of Biggs and Jessie, "what—"

Jessie held her hand up, and giggled, "Don't say it Tifa you know what happened!"

Tifa joined Jessie in a bout of girlish giggling, when Cloud walked in. He took one look at Biggs and Jessie, and nudged Tifa, "Got any ideas?"

"Oh, you!" Tifa playfully slapped his chest. 

"Awright you lovebirds, less go! Train leaves in 15 minutes!!" Barret shouted. He then looked at Marlene, "Sweetie, can you watch the bar while daddy's gone?"

"Yes, daddy! I'll watch the bar!!" Marlene said proudly. Barret patted her head.

The group left and headed towards the Train Graveyard.

~*~

"..so what are we doing again?"

Sephiroth sighed and looked at his girlfriend.

Aeris smirked, "What? Come on, seriously, I want to make sure."

"Alright, one more time. First, we get into the reactor. Then we set the bomb. Lastly we get the hell outta there."

"I got all that, but why a bomb?"

Sephiroth picked up a small rectangular box, "I was told that Cloud is involved with those terrorists. They're heading to blow up the 5 reactor. If we set a bomb before they get there, it will explode before they can even reach it."

Aeris blinked, "Oh. But why are we killing so many when there's only one person who needs to die?"

Sephiroth put the box in his pocket, "It's the only way. We can't get into their hideout to kill the alien without being found."

Aeris sighed, "I dunno. I just wish there was another way to solve this without anyone dying."

Sephiroth hugged her, "Believe me, if there was a way, we would do it." Aeris hugged back and closed her eyes.

It would be a long day.

Whew...first four chapters up. ^.^; I started writing this a while ago, and it's been up at mine and my boyfriend's site for a while, but I decided to put it up here too. Please review, let me know what you think, and if you have any suggestions, that would help a lot! Chapter 5 is on the way. Ja~ne!


	5. Setting the Scene For Destruction

Final Fantasy

Final Fantasy

Eternal Silence

Chapter 5

"Move out!!"

Barret motioned to the others, jumping off the still-moving train. "Yo! Split up!" Tifa and Cloud ran off into one direction, equipping materia as they ran. "Meet up at the entrance of the reactor in 10 minutes!"

"Cloud, you got your sword, right?" 

Cloud looked at Tifa, while pulling out his Buster sword, "Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

Tifa took a battle stance, and motioned in front of them to a group of hedgehog pies, "Because we got company…"

~*~

"Ready?"

Aeris nodded, "Ready." Sephiroth took hold of her arm, and they jumped off a ledge, falling quickly towards the hard cement below. Just before hitting the ground, Sephiroth casted a float spell. They softly floated the rest of the way down. "Good timing."

Sephiroth smirked, "Thanks." He looked up towards the core and looked back towards Aeris, "Stay here and stand watch while I arm the bomb."

She nodded and gave him a quick hug, "Be careful."

He smiled and hugged back, and took out Masamune, "No worry there. I'll be right back." He went to the ladder and climbed up to the core. Aeris watched for a moment, but then felt a sharp pain go through her shoulder.

"INTRUDER DETECTED. COMMAND: DESTROY."

She turned around and saw three robotic SOLDIERs, and held up her staff, "Just for that, I'm kickin' your ass and _then_ killing you."

One of them fired a beam at her head, but she jumped up and jammed her staff into _its_ head, sending sparks off everywhere. The robot collapsed, and another came forward. It grabbed Aeris' neck and started to squeeze. Trying not to panic, she started to kick it in the middle. Eventually she dented it enough where it loosened its grip, and she slipped out. Quickly, Aeris threw a thunder spell towards it, finishing it off. The last one aimed a gun at her and fired. Moving quickly, she rolled out of the line of fire and casted Bolt2. The robot jerked and sparked, until its charred remains fell to the floor with a sharp clang.

~*~

Sephiroth looked at the core, taking the bomb out of his cloak. "This should do it…" He pressed a few buttons and attached the bomb to the surface of the core. Moving fast, he climbed back down the ladder to retrieve his partner and get out of the reactor. 

Aeris looked up at him, "Ready?"

Sephiroth nodded, "Yeah, let's get out of here."

He took her hand in his and they ran off towards the exit.

~*~

"Fire!" 

Tifa held up her palm and tossed a fireball, toasting the last hedgehog pie. Cloud put away his sword and looked at her, "Good move."

She smiled, "Thanks."

Without warning, Barret came running towards them, along with Biggs and Jessie. "Yo, get outta here!! We been ambushed! There's a bomb!!"

~Whew…I know this chapter was short, but believe me, chapter 6 is going to tie this all together. Want to know what happens when the reactor blows? Wait for the next chap ^o^ R/R, please! What do you think of Eternal Silence so far? What could make it better? And please, don't bash around the Seph/Aeris pairing, 'cuz that's one thing that I'm definitely not changing =P Sorry Cleris fans.


	6. As Fast as You Can...

Final Fantasy

Final Fantasy

Eternal Silence

Chapter 6

"A bomb? How did Shin-Ra find us??" Cloud asked, panic obvious in his voice.

Barret shook his head, "No, not Shin-Ra! Some other fuck's tryin' to kill us! We gotta get the hell outta here!"

Jessie yelled, "Enough chat, we got five minutes to get out, or we go down with this dump!"

"Yo, you heard the lady! Split up, foo's, and meet up at the hideout!" Quickly, the group split up and fled.

~*~

"Dammit, I hope we can get out…" Tifa whispered to herself. She could see the exit now; she looked over to Barret and Cloud, "Hey, haha! We're gonna make it! We're—gah!"

Three lightning bolts shot from the sky, knocking the three down. "Damn, what the hell was that??" Cloud stood up, and gasped.

"You're going nowhere."

"S…Sephiroth??"

Sephiroth smirked, "Glad to see you remember me. But I'm afraid that there's no time to talk. You can't leave this place alive."

Tifa grasped a summon materia, "No! I won't let you hurt him!!"

Before she had a chance to use her materia, she fell to the ground, asleep. Barret and Cloud soon followed, and Aeris walked out from the shadows. "They're all asleep. Let's get the other two out before we're all toast!" Slinging Tifa's arm over her shoulder, she hurried to the exit. Sephiroth did the same with Barret, and ran out.

~*~

"Shit! Biggs, I don't think we're gonna make it out!!" Jessie panted. Biggs shook his head, "Don't say that! Look, there's the exit!" 

Pushing their speed to the limit, the two jumped through the exit, just as the first explosion sounded out.

~*~

"Ugh…what…" Cloud blinked his eyes open. He sat up, and met face to face with a giant blast of fire.

~*~

Aeris looked back towards the reactor as the bomb went off. No one could survive that… Her conscience fell. She had helped kill another person, something she never wanted to do…

"Aeris, don't look back! We can't be caught!" Sephiroth shouted. Aeris nodded and complied, catching up to him. "Where do we go then?"

"Back to Sector 5, it's our only choice. We'll have to hide out in the old church until this blows over."

"What about these two?" She motioned to Tifa and Barret, still unconscious.

"We wait until they wake up, then explain everything to them. And hope they believe us."

Sighing, Aeris looked ahead, towards the train station. "Are the trains running?"

"They should be. They were when reactor 1 was bombed, I don't see why they wouldn't now."

"What about the ID check?"

"I took care of that. We have two foolproof fake ID's. I'm sure these two already have their own, otherwise they never would've made it this far."

They made it to the train station, and quickly slipped into the train, unnoticed by the guards. Making their way to the back of the train, they took their seats and waited. There was nothing left to do until they reached sector 5, except hope that their 'friends' didn't wake up until they got there.

~*~

"Oww…" Jessie sat up, brushing ashes and dirt off her clothes. She and Biggs had been literally tossed from the reactor exit as the bomb set off. At least they made it out safely…

"Jessie, you ok?"

"Egh…yeah, I'm fine. You alright?"

"Yeah, just a few scrapes and bruises, nothin' serious." Biggs stood up, looking towards the flaming reactor, "Wonder if the others made it out…?"

"I hope they did…" She took Biggs' hand, "I really hope so."

Biggs nodded, giving her hand a squeeze, "Let's get out before ShinRa decides to blame this on us."

They ran off to the train station, praying that their comrades would be there to meet up with them again. They were in for quite a surprise…

~Heya… sorry the scenes change so often. ^^; It won't be like this for the whole fic, just during scenes like the reactor, where you have several groups to cover, and a disaster goin on. Next chapter, Barret and Tifa will wake up, demanding to know why Seph and Aeris killed Cloud. Biggs and Jessie will return to an empty Seventh Heaven. And ShinRa will unveil their latest evil plan to destroy AVALANCHE. Please review? ^.~ 


	7. Revelations

Final Fantasy

Final Fantasy

Eternal Silence

Chapter 7

""

""

"Cloud?"

"Jenova"

"What?"

"Fight"

"me."

"Kill you?"

"Trust them"

"They"

"Trust who?"

"Cloud, don't leave me"

"I love you"

""

"Hey, she's waking up"

Tifa opened her eyes and sat up slowly, disoriented. "Where am I"

Aeris walked over to the cot and knelt at her side, "You're in Sector Five, at an old church. We brought you here from the reactor."

Tifa blinked and looked at her, "Reactoroh my Goddid Cloud get out??"

Aeris looked down, feeling somewhat ashamed. "No"

A twinge of pain began to eat at Tifa's heart, but she felt numb from the shock of it all. "He's dead"

Her crimson eyes flooded with tears, "Dead"

All Aeris could do was pat her shoulder and hand her a tissue

~*~

Sephiroth paced the room.

The cries were getting louder.

But they killed off Jenova's spawn, so everything should be all right, shouldn't they?

Then why was the Planet screaming more than before?

Aeris heard those cries too

An agonizing cry, pleading for help, begging for the pain to cease.

But, what could be causing this pain? Didn't they fix the problem?

Sephiroth walked to where Barret was situated. The cot slouched from his weight, nearly touching the floor. He eyed the piece of machinery on the man's arm. A gun of some sort, he thought.

Either that, or some high-tech laser.

Unlikely for someone living in the slums.

Keeping Masamune close by, Sephiroth summoned Esuna to reverse the sleep spell. The black man stirred and awoke, as incoherent as any of the drunks on the streets.

Barret sat up and looked towards Sephiroth. He blinked for a few seconds, until recognition kicked in. He raised his gunarm, "You, you sonuvabitch! You da' one who ambushed us, ain't ya??"

Sephiroth stared coldly, "Hardly. We were only out to get rid of Jenova's spawn. You just happened to be in our way."

"Jenovu wha? What da hell you talkin' bout, foo?"

"That blonde man who was with you is the spawn of a monster. It was only a matter of time before he would try to kill this Planet, this whole universe even. My partner and I were on a mission from the Planet to kill that beast before he could."

Barret chuckled, "Huh, dat's pretty damn farfetched. Ya'll sound like Ancients or sumtin'."

Sephiroth looked him in the eye, "We are."

~*~

"Cloud was a monster?"

Aeris nodded, "YesI'm sorrythere just was no other way. It was either him or the Planet"

Tifa looked down, "I understandbut, why are you two so concerned about the Planet?"

"Sephiroth and I are the last Cetra on this Planet. We're children of Gaia, the Planet, as were our parents. We were told by Gaia about Cloud, and had no choice but to kill him before he killed Gaia."

Tifa put a hand to her forehead, "This is all so much"

Aeris patted her shoulder, "Just lie down and get some rest. Sephiroth and I will explain the rest to you and Barret later."

"Barret's safe too?"

Aeris nodded, "He's in the other room with Sephiroth. Just relax."

Tifa nodded and laid down, looking towards the ceiling. Aeris turned and walked away, into the front of the church.

The church consisted of three rooms; the front, and two back rooms. It was terribly dilapidated; the floorboards creaked with each step taken, monsters lurked in the shadows, and there were holes in the ceiling. But light shone through those holes, mysteriously, and Aeris had taken advantage of that. 

When she and Sephiroth were children, only about four and six years old, they had cracked open the floor in front of the altar, where the most light shone through, and spread flower seeds

~*~

_Sephy, do ya think they'll grow?'_

_They gottawe asked Gaia ta help, remember?'_

_Okies. I bet they'll be purdy!'_

_Yep! And they'll last fowever too, I bet!'_

_Yah and we can uwse dem at our weddin when we're grown-ups!'_

_Weddin? What awe ya talkin about?'_

_When two peeple love each otha they get mawwied and stuff!'_

_Oh yah! I love yoo!'_

_I love yoo!'_

_We're gonna be togetha fowever, right?'_

_Right!'_

~*~

Aeris gently plucked one of the flowers, softly running her fingertips over the petals. Almost twenty years had passed since their parents died. The Planet had raised them since, giving them guidance, understanding the minds of small children. Gaia had even helped them grow these flowers so long ago.

Now Gaia needed help.

And her children would help her.

She and Sephiroth were determined to save Gaia, the being who had been with them when no one else had. 

Even if it cost them their very lives

But it didn't matter. Once any living thing dies, their life energy returns to Gaia, and their spirit finds its way to the Promised Land, a place of supreme happiness, where one could live forever with the spirits of their loved ones who have also died.

Aeris knew that when she and Sephiroth died, they would live on forever with each other and their parents.

They just hoped that they could save Gaia before that happened.

They thought that they were finished once Cloud was dead, but now Gaia cried even louder

Each cry brought sorrow and pain to Sephiroth and Aeris' hearts as well. They were the Planet's children, they felt her pain. They knew how she suffered, and they wanted to stop her suffering.

But what's causing it?

Aeris sighed softly, standing up and walking into the back where Sephiroth was.

~*~

"Biggs, no one else is here"

Jessie walked around the abandoned bar. "Marlene!! Sweetie, come out!"

Marlene peeked her head over the bar, "Auntie Jessie?"

Jessie sighed in relief, "Thank God" She hugged the small girl and picked her up.

Biggs walked over, "Wonder why no one else showed up? I hope everything's ok"

Jessie swallowed, hard. "I hope so tooShinRa's gonna be hot on our asses after this one. If any of them get caught"

"Nah, Tifa and Barret are too smart for that. And Cloud's too tough. They're probably just takin' their time getting here. So's they don't risk getting caught."

"I hope you're right."

~*~

"Secretary, send Reno in."

"Yes, sir."

Seconds later, a tall man walked into the room. His fiery red hair was tied into a messy ponytail, strands of it hanging in his face. Two scars ran down his cheekbones on either side; marks from previous fights. His blue eyes glowed with makou inside. He wore the traditional Turks suit, with no tie, leaving his shirt open and chest exposed. 

"You rang?"

President ShinRa puffed on his cigar, "New mission for you. You are to detonate the support system above the slums in Sector seven."

Hey, Chapter seven is finally here. Whew, finally able to post it...what was up with Fanfiction.net? Huh. Weird... well, all the more time to write. Just hope it don't happen again.

What'd ya all think of the chibi Seph and Aeris scene? I'm so proud of it, ^-^ Chibis are kawaii!!

Please review! ^-^ Next chapter: Seph and Aeris find out what's hurting Gaia so much. Tifa and Barret are reunited with Jessie and Biggs. And someone betrays ShinRa. Guess who?


End file.
